Power Rangers Magical Protectors
by ValerieRichards
Summary: What can happen when creatures and humans have magical abilities? A lot. Add two pairs of siblings and you get even more chaos. A new team with new adventures begins!
1. Trouble: Rachel

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the old teams, just this new one.

**Warning: If you don't like stories with concerned older brothers and/or angst in them and possibly some death in them, then this story is not for you.**

Author's note: This came to me during school one day and partly because of a dream, so I had to write this down. Also, there will be flashbacks showing how they were chosen to be rangers in later chapters. I'm going to have each chapter told in a different person's POV and at least for the first two chapters, Rachel and Mark will be the narrators.

Chapter 1: Trouble: Rachel

For us, it was the normal reaction anybody would get if they would suddenly be chosen to be Power Rangers. Especially when they're seniors in high school. The first couple of battles aren't really interesting; at least I don't think so. It was shock, surprise, and then we just got used to it.

"Rachel! Duck" Mark yelled to me when he looked over from fighting another monster. Mark is the team's 'second commander' and the red ranger's guardian; or in other words, my guardian. He also happens to be my real life guardian and my older brother.

"Good advice" I yelled back to him. The monster I was fighting (alone might I add) shot at me and I ducked it sending my own spell at him. Somehow, the monster got me on the ground and pulled out a huge weapon.

"Why can't you brats just _**die**_" the monster growled wrenching something in the back of the weapon all the way to the other side; not a good sign. I began to get up as its finger began to press the trigger. Mark saw it and started towards us faster than I've ever seen anyone run.

"Oh no you don't! Don't think I don't know that you're planning on hurting my teammates" I told it launching myself into the path of the beam that had just come out of the weapon. Mark was in front of me and I knocked him out of the way taking the hit for him.

"**NO! RACHEL**" he screamed. He whipped out his own weapons and furiously attacked the monster. It was destroyed and I was on the ground writhing in pain. The beam had some sort of torture spell in it. Mark slid to a halt besides me and pulled me into his arms as the others took care of the other monster.

"M-M-Mark" I breathed. He pulled my closer and held me tighter. Mark was my only sibling, the only family I had left. And I was the only family _**he**_ had left.

"Oh no……..oh god no" he sobbed. I jerked and twisted. Mark picked me up and brought me back to the base. He put me on the medical table and I was hounded with floating medical tools. I slipped into unconsciousness and the next thing I knew was the whole team standing around me. The commander was explaining the whole thing to everyone and I heard everything.

"If she gets hit with a spell other than an attack spell, then she may either lose conscious and slip into a coma or die" he said in his booming voice. My brother mumbled a curse making the commander growl at him. He apologized swiftly.

"So in other words, if I get hit by a 'special' spell, then I'm done for" I asked. Everyone looked at me and Mark came over to my side.

"Depending on what the curse is, you might die or you might have to find another way to break the curse" the commander told me. I looked down at my body and found that I'd been healed completely.

"This should be interesting" I said sarcastically. Mark helped me off the table and stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me protectively. We went home after that and Mark couldn't help but keep me in his sight. The next day was a school day and I met up with the others. We went through the normal day and I wanted the school day to end by the beginning of 9th period. I slid into my seat in Mark's Social Studies class.

"Today we are going to be watching a documentary. I'm going to need you all to be quiet and listen" he said when the bell rang. Yes, Mark is my Social Studies teacher too. Coincidence isn't it?

"Let's go" Mark said as he gathered some papers he needed to 'grade' at home. The others had left to go 'home'; a.k.a the Command Center; and Mark was going to drive us there. When we were about halfway there, our communicators beeped.

"A monster's attacking guys, speed it up" Johnny, the blue ranger, told us. I looked at Mark and he made the car go as fast as he could. We got to the Command Center in two minutes. Then we morphed and ran out. We fought valiantly and almost won, but didn't. Mark, of course, was by my side protecting me from the blasts.

"Hey red ranger" it said. We all turned around and saw a spell blaster in its hands. The others formed a circle around me. It turned something in the back and pulled the trigger. We all got blasted and fell to the floor. Then, the gun was aimed at me.

"No" Mark whined trying to reach for me. The monster laughed and the others struggled up. I tried to get up, but for some reason; probably the spell; couldn't. The monster squeezed the trigger and a bright light filled my vision.\

* * *

Done with chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. The Worst Curse: Mark

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: There is a hint of a future Power Rangers team.

Chapter 2: The Worst Curse: Mark

I was scared soulless. It was my _**baby sister**_ that was getting attacked and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She was only 15 years younger than me and there was **so** much she hadn't done yet. A bright light filled my vision and vanished a minute later taking Rachel with it.

"**RACHEL! NO**" I screamed. I couldn't get up. The commander (we have yet to learn his name) transported me to my house and I moved through it like a zombie. That's when I saw a note on the countertop.

_Dear Mark,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. The bright light transported me back to the house and I've been able to leave this one last note. I just want you to know that I love you and that you shouldn't give up. I know that you'll find a way to get through this. I love you more than ever._

_Rachel_

I held the note close to me and sat down on her bed hugging her favorite stuffed animal to me. Then a thought hit me. There was a way to save her! I had seen it one of the commander's spell books, I just had to find the spell book and the spell.

"What are you doing Mark" Vinny, the green ranger, asked from the doorway. I turned and he saw me with the spell books and turned to run. I caught up with him and put him in a headlock. I made him swear he wouldn't tell. We weren't supposed to go into the commander's spell books without permission; even me.

"I **have** to do this. She was all I had left in the world" I told him, my voice cracking. I broke down into uncontrollable sobs and Vinny knelt down next to me.

"You have **friends** Mark. We're here to support you, to help you" he said. Then, the door opened and closed. I waved my 'wand' and all the spell books went back to the way they were before I went through them. I had found the spell with much difficulty and memorized it.

"I have to tell you all something" the commander confessed. We all looked at each other wondering what it could be.

"Is it could or bad" Vanessa, the pink ranger and also the green ranger's younger sister, asked. Vanessa or Nessa as everybody calls her, is Rachel's best friend. They are attached at the hip and are rarely seen without each other except when Rachel comes to visit me.

"Both, the good part is that Rachel is 'coming back', but the bad part is that she'll still be cursed and that we have to break it somehow" the commander responded. Rachel was coming back? _My_ Rachel?

"How? When" I asked stunned. The commander looked down at his watch and counted down. As soon as he got down to one, a little girl appeared. I got on my knees and looked at her; it was Rachel, but she was about 4 or 5 years old.

"Marky? I want my big brother" she screamed. She didn't recognize me because I was 20 at that time and looked a lot different from the way I do now. Her big brown eyes searched the room for mom, dad, or me (the younger version). She wouldn't find mom or dad because……….they were dead.

"Rachy, it's me Mark, your big brother" I said. She backed up in fear and had to think of how I could show her it was me. Then I remembered her favorite bracelet. She had had it since she was 3 and gave it to me when I moved out of the house. I took it out of my back pocket where I always kept it. Her eyes widened.

"Mark" she asked and I nodded "You got old". I laughed, that was something that she would say at that age. She crawled into my arms and I pulled into a tight hug. She was light and I could pick her up easily.

"There's something else you all might want to know before you leave. Rachel **cannot** get hit with any spells or else she'll die **forever**" he said. I froze in my spot. Rachel could die _forever_? I took Rachel home and tucked her in that night. Hours later, I woke up to her screams.

"RACHEL" I screamed running to her room thinking the worst. I found her in her bed twisting and turning. I breathed a sigh of relief; she was just having a nightmare. I went over to her and rubbed her back gently like I used to do when I was 20 and visiting.

"Marky, I saw mommy and daddy die! I was there" she cried when she woke up. I held her close to me. Mom and dad had died in a car crash going to a friend's house and Rachel was in the backseat. I remember that day so clearly; I was 24 and had just gotten my job (the one that I have now, but I was a sub).

* * *

"_Mr. Landors, please come down to the main office, Mr. Landors_" _an announcement said. I walked down there and found the secretary waiting for me with tears forming in her eyes. I panicked._

"_What's wrong? Is everyone alright" I asked fearfully. She shook her head and I paled. I instantly thought of mom, dad, and Rachel. What had happened to them?_

"_There's been a car crash. Everyone in the cars died. Your parents were in one of the cars" the secretary, who was also one of my best friends named Angela, sobbed. If it was possible, I paled further. Mom and dad would __**never**__ leave Rachel home alone unless someone was there to watch her._

"_Oh my god…….mom, dad, Rachel" I whimpered sitting down on the floor. Angie paled and took her hand off the speaker and talked rapidly._

"_There was another in the car besides your parents" she asked. I looked at her; she'd visited my house plenty of times and knew my baby sister. My throat felt like it was closing itself and my heart had stopped._

"_Rachel had to be with them Angie, they never leave her without someone there to watch her" I croaked. She talked to the person on the other side and then pulled me up and drove me to the accident scene. I ran past the police tape with her on my heels and saw our car. It resembled a crumpled piece of metal except for the back._

"_MARKY" a small voice cried out above the racket. I nearly cried in relief and flew towards Rachel. Rachel came charging at me and I scooped her up in my arms. I clutched her tightly and she cried into my shirt. I wasn't dry eyed myself and just took in the scent of the perfume my mom sprays on her._

"_Oh Rachy, Rachy, I love you __**so**__ much" I mumbled to her. When a paramedic insisted that she had to be taken to the hospital, I wanted to shake my head in disagreement. Rachel was not going to be let out of my sight. In the end, I knew she had to go because something could have happened to her._

"_Your sister's fine sir, you can take her home" a doctor told me. Rachel was asleep on the exam table and I picked her up bridal style and took her home to her bed. After that, I planned the funeral and their wills were read. In the wills, I was given their house, half of their money, custody of Rachel._

* * *

"Oh Rach, I wish you didn't have to see that" I said softly. After a while, she fell back to sleep and I went back to bed. The next morning, I went to her room and almost fainted from shock. Instead of a 5 year old, there was a preteen. I freaked out and called the commander.

"It looks like you've found the solution, memories" he said. He suggested that I keep trying to make her remember; I probably only had to do it one more time. It was true; the incident with her at 12 was that she didn't want to become a teenager and I remembered that I had to convince her that being a teen was a good thing and why. Then, she cried herself to sleep and I went to go make breakfast and a nice cup of coffee to help my headache.

"Mark" her voice asked. I went back into her room with my coffee and found that she was back to normal. I leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"Welcome back kiddo" I said. She looked down at herself and grinned. She flew at me and I was able to put down my cup before the impact.

"You did it! I knew you'd find a way to get through it" she said. I scratched my head; she can sometimes confuse people like that. She kissed me and I hugged her. She was back to her normal 17 year old, wild self. Then, my communicator beeped.

"Mark, there's a monster attacking the city, we need your help" Vinny told me. I looked at Rachel; she was red ranger and we needed her besides, I couldn't stop her if I tried. I threw her morpher at her and she caught it with one hand. We morphed and went to the battle.

"You losers don't stand a chance" the monster laughed. The others were dodging blasts and I shot him. He turned around and started attacking me and I saw Rachel come up behind him.

"Wanna bet" she asked. Everyone including the monster turned around. Rachel defeated the monster with a new ability and weapon that she acquired. The worst curse had finally been lifted.

* * *

Chapter 2 is finished! Should I do the other rangers next or go back to Rachel's POV?


End file.
